


The Alley Admirer

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard supposes being called a 'fucking creepy stalker' is totally justifiable but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to smack Mikey every time he says it. (aka the story where Gerard is somewhat a stalker in love and Frank was his totally-willing-but-not-at-first, prey.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alley Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> really short first chapter im sorry

Slinking through a dark alley with the bottom of his jeans dragging through puddles of old car oil, alcohol, and acidic rain is not how Gerard ever envisioned himself spending his Friday night as a 24 year old. He didn’t even know how old this guy was, although he definitely looked younger then Gerard by at least a couple years. He’d seen the side of his face, his tattoos, his smile and he was hooked. His brother, though they were close, always despised this side of Gerard. The side of him that gets attached to people too easily and instead of being civil and friendly it develops into stalking and creeping, like Gerard is doing now. Gerard already knows that this guy has a scorpion tattoo on his neck, is about 5’ 5” give or take a couple inches; he smokes Marlboro cigarettes one after fucking another, and he works at a tattoo shop. Gerard wants to talk to this guy but he looks around and realizes he’s nearly to the guy’s house. He figures walking up and saying ‘hi’ would be a little too bold, now. He slinks away into the bushes, watching as the guy laughs and hangs up his phone, unlocking his front door and going into his house. Gerard knows he should probably leave and not hang around like some fucking creep with no life, which is exactly what he is to be honest, but he stays and watches. He watches the guy’s shadow after he turns on the light in what looks like the living room, a blue light flashes from some corner every couple minutes. Gerard thinks that’s the TV and the guy is probably going to sit on the couch for the rest of the night, what better time to leave than now? Gerard slouches back in the direction he came until he reaches his car. Mikey’s waiting for him there, a disappointed and disgusted look on his face like he knew what Gerard just did; he probably did, he probably knew, I mean, it wasn’t really that difficult to guess.


End file.
